


Longing For Your Love

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE FanFiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has a problem. He's in love with his best friend's sister. </p><p>His best friend's one rule? - My sister's off limits when it comes to my friends</p><p>How will Seth react when he finds out? Follow Mia and Roman from their point of view as they get to know each other, form a bond and fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ''Where's Dean?''

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49360319-longing-for-your-love-completed)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist)

 

_***Flashback*** _

_**\- Roman's POV -** _

_**''Hey guys did I tell you that my sister's gonna be staying with us for a while?''** _

_**Seth announced, out of the blue one night after Raw. Seth, Dean and I would always share a Hotel Room and we we're watching TV one night when he mentioned it. He had talked about his sister several times before but I had never seen him with her, or even met her for that matter. She was a mystery to both me and Dean and all we knew about her was that she worked in retail.** _

_**''No, When did this get decided?'' Dean asked** _

_**Dean wasn't good with new people and he didn't like surprise's either** _

_**''Well she's got a month off work because she's been doing a lot of overtime lately and she didn't have anything to do, so I asked her if she'd like to spend her holiday with us, and she said yes'' Seth explained** _

_**''And you didn't think to ask me or Roman if that was alright first?'' Dean replied** _

_**''No. Why should I? She's my sister and if I want to invite her to travel with us then I will'' Seth said defensively** _

_**Dean groaned at Seth and left the room, clearly less than pleased by the imminent arrival of someone new.** _

_**''What's his problem!?'' Seth asked once he had left the room** _

_**''He's just worried, you know how he get's around people he doesn't know'' I explained** _

_**''It's my sister for god sake!! It's not like she's gonna bite him or anything'' Seth replied with a slight cackle** _

_**''He'll come around........when's she coming anyway?'' I asked** _

_**''In a few weeks'' Seth replied** _

\--------------------------------------------

_\- Roman's POV -_

_Today was the day that Seth's sister was coming and Dean was nowhere to be seen, much to the annoyance of Seth. He had been at the Hotel bar for much of the day and Seth was getting increasingly nervous that he would frighten her off before she even got settled in._

_''Right. She'll be here in a few minutes, i'm gonna go and meet her in the lobby'' Seth said as he walked out the door_

_I had to admit that I was a little nervous too. Seth was very protective of his sister and he had warned me and Dean a few days ago that she was off limits to us. I was on edge as I waited for her to arrive and I walked into the bathroom, checking my appearance in the mirror as I waited for them to get back._

_\- Mia's POV -_

_As I sat in the back of the taxi, on my way to the Hotel, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I was excited to see my brother, but I was also anxious about meeting Dean and Roman. I'd only ever seen them on TV and in pictures, what if they didn't like me? What if they didn't want me there? My_ _agitated thoughts were clouding my mind and I took a few deep breaths as the taxi pulled up to the Hotel entrance_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I heard the door open_

_''Roman? Where you at bro, come and meet my sister''_

_What can i say. I was In love with her from the moment I set eyes on her, I guess you could say that I was a little transfixed, it was love at first sight that was for sure. I'd never seen beauty like it and her body was as equally perfect as her features. I'd heard him talk about her a few times but I never imagined such a perfect face behind his words_

_''Roman this is my sister Mia. Mia this is Roman'' Seth said,_   _introducing us as I stood in front of her completely in awe_

_''Nice to meet you'' She said, her voice was as sweet as a sugar plum as she smiled warmly at me_

_I quickly pulled myself together, holding my hand out to her to shake as I smiled back at her. ''Nice to meet you too. Welcome to our humble abode'' I stuttered, making her laugh_

_My eyes lingered on her perfect features and she searched around the room, a confused look growing on her face as she turned towards Seth_

_''Where's Dean?''_

_Me and Seth threw each other a knowing look and I could tell he had no idea what to say to her. How was he going to tell her that Dean didn't want to meet her? And that he may be drunk and less than friendly when he did eventually return?_

_''He'll be back soon, he's just having a few drink at the Hotel bar'' i quickly said, hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions, mainly because I didn't know what else to say to her_

_''Did he not know I was coming?'' She asked, looking a little hurt_

_''He's just had a hard day that's all'' Seth lied_

_''Does he not want to meet me or something? What are you two hiding from me?'' Mia asked_

_She was as intelligent as she was beautiful and she saw right through the both of us_

_''Seth talk to me'' she pushed_

_Seth sighed as he placed his hands on her shoulders ''Look.....Dean's just not that good with new people. He gets a bit anxious about it'' Seth mumbled_

_''If being here is causing trouble then I can go. I don't want to come between you and you're friends Seth'' Mia replied_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_Seth's lack of response told me everything I needed to know, I knew him better than anyone and i had a feeling that this would happen. I wasn't about to allow myself to be a problem and so i grabbed hold of my suitcase and started to walk towards the door, turning back to look at Roman_

_''It was really nice to meet you Roman and I wish that it could've been under better circumstances'' I said with a small smile_

_''What's that suppose to mean. Where are you going?'' Seth asked_

_''I'm not staying with you if Dean doesn't want me here Seth, I came here to get away from negativity and I'm not about to deal with even more'' I replied_

_I had recently broken up with my ex-boyfriend, he was abusive and violent to me and I had agreed to go and stay with Seth and his friends to try and take my mind off everything. He had been stalking me, showing up at my house and threatening to hurt me unless i got back with him and Seth wanted to take care off me, protect me from him and i was scared to go back home, but i couldn't be around anymore drama_

_''No Mia please don't leave, you've only just got here'' Seth pleaded_

_before I could respond to him the Hotel Room door flew open and a very worse for wear Dean stumbled in. The smell of alcohol filling the room as he tripped over his own feet, lifting a bottle up to his mouth and emptying it's contents down his throat, before throwing it down on the floor and turning to me, a sinister expression growing on his face as he looked me up and down_

_''Hey there toots are you my entertainment for the night?''_

 


	2. ''Please tell me that's not your sister''

_I slapped him across the face, mustering all the strength I had as my hand connected with his face, leaving a pink mark on the side of his cheek._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" I raged_

_I may not have been the strongest girl in the world, nor was I particularly athletic like Seth, but I knew how to stand up for myself and I didn't take shit from anyone - ever; even if they were friends with my brother!_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I stared in awe as Mia stood her ground against Dean, I had never seen a woman stand up to him like that before and i'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. She was brave and I longed to get to know her better. I couldn't let her leave, not now, not like this_

_"DEAN!!" I shouted, switching his focus towards me and away from Mia long enough for Seth to get her out of harms way "You need to calm down and sleep all that alcohol off" I growled into his ear as I lead him away into his bedroom "And if you talk to her like that again I will spear you in half" I warned as he groaned and fell face first onto the bed_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I attempted to calm down as Seth held onto me, taking a few deep breaths as I watched Roman lead Dean into the bedroom, I couldn't believe he had just spoken to me like that and I just wanted to get as far away from there as I  possibly could._

_"Let go of me Seth, I'm not staying here with him" I said as I loosened myself from his grip_

_"No. You're not leaving. Not like this" Seth insisted grabbing hold of me again_

_"Don't tell me what to do Seth, I'm not a child" I replied_

_Roman walked back into the room and I looked up at him, smiling softly. He was absolutely gorgeous, my idea of the perfect man and i couldn't help but go a little googly eyed around him_

_"I'm sorry about that Mia, he's not a nice person when he drinks''_

_''No. I'm sorry. I've come here and caused you both so much trouble" I said as I looked between Roman and Seth "I really do appreciate the invite and I really wish I could have stayed longer, but I've got to leave. You understand right?" I said, looking at my brother for confirmation_

_He nodded his head, forcing a smile but I could see he was upset_

_"Take care of yourself" I whispered as I threw my arms around him, pulling him into me for a hug before leaving the room_

_\--------------------------------------------_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_It had been a few days since Mia left and she was all I could think about, she was clouding my thoughts and I longed to be close to her again. I couldn't help but think about what she said to Seth and I eventually asked him about it_

__***Flashback*** _ _

_**"Seth......can I ask you something?" I asked** _

_**Me and Seth were backstage at Raw and we had a few hours to kill before the show, so I took the opportunity to try and get to know Mia a little better** _

_**"What did Mia mean when she said she came here to get away from negativity?''** _

_**Seth looked hesitant to answer me** _

_**''Look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I added** _

_**"No. I do. It's just a bit of a sore subject for her and I'm not sure if she wants me to be talking about her personal life without her knowing about it"** _

_**'It's fine bro. I was just worried about her that's all'' I said** _

_**"I know man. I am too" Seth replied** _

_**He sat down onto the Locker Room bench and ran his fingers through his hair** _

_**"I wanted her to stay with me so that she was safe and now thanks to Dean I can't protect her anymore''** _

_**''Protect her?'' I pushed** _

_**''Yeah. Her ex, he was violent and abusive to her and he's been stalking her ever since they split up. I thought that if she stayed with us, I could protect her and she would be safe''** _

_**I could hear the desperation in his voice and I felt the sudden need to protect her as well. Just the thought of her being in danger was unsettling me and I wanted to be there for her, I needed to help her** _

_**''Look....i think that we should go and get her"** _

_**The words left my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying; my heart was ruling my head** _

_**"What?" Seth asked looking at me** _

_**"I think we should go to her house and convince her to stay with us again, even if that mean's that we all have to stay in separate rooms. Look......i know I've only just met her and everything but I don't want her to get hurt" I explained** _

_**"Yeah......you're right. She's my sister, my family and Dean 's just gonna have to deal with it''** _

**Luckily we we're in Seth's hometown that night, and we made our way to Mia's house straight after Raw. My heart was pounding as we pulled up outside her house. I tried to calm myself down the best I could as me and Seth approached the front door to her house.** **Several knocks to the door went unanswered and Seth was yelling her name through the door.**

**''Where the hell is she?" Seth asked**

**"I don't know bro, maybe she went out?''**

**''It's 8pm, on a Monday night, where would she go out too?" Seth replied**

**I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the front window, squinting my eyes as I peered through the curtains and into the room. I was just about to look away when I noticed something in the doorway, I focused on the object and saw it was a hand**

**"S-seth" I stuttered**

**"What?''**

**''Get over here" I urged**

**"Why, what's wrong?" he asked walking towards the window**

**"Please tell me that's not you're sister" I mumbled fearing the worst**

**Seth looked away from the window, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth silently declaring his horror.** **His expression confirmed my worst suspicions and I immediately started kicking at the front door, desperately attempting to kick it down as Seth stood beside me, shaking slightly**

**"SETH YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!!" I shouted**

**He eventually did so and between us we managed to kick the door down. Seth ran inside and dropped to his knees beside his sister. Blood dripping from her nose and lips, one of her eyes puffy and bruised. She had a red hand mark around her neck and she was barely breathing.**


	3. ''Can you hear me?''

_''MIA!! Mia talk to me it's Seth''_

_She groaned in response but words were too much for her as she winced in pain, her eyes squinting as she tried to open them. There was a suitcase by her side and it was obvious that she had tried to leave not long before this happened_

_''Can you hear me?'' Seth asked_

_She nodded her head and but still didn't say anything_

_''Who did this to you?'' Seth asked_

_''J-jason'' She stuttered_

''I'll fucking kill him'' Seth raged

_I assumed Jason was her ex-boyfriend and I immediately felt anger running through my veins. How could he do something like this!? I looked down at Mia and knew that I had to do something, I knew basic first aid and I knew that I needed to make sure that she didn't have any internal injuries so I bent down next to her and took hold of her hand._

_''Mia, it's Roman. Were you hit in the head or stomach?'' I asked_

_''Just m-my face'' She managed_

_''Good. That's good'' I whispered_

_''How is that good, look at her!!'' Seth interrupted_

_''It's good because it mean's that she won't have any internal bleeding.'' I explained_

_''How can you be so sure though?'' Seth asked nervously_

_''Look I'm not pretending to be a doctor or anything but I took some first aid classes a while ago and believe it or not. I do know what I'm talking about'' I replied_

_Seth huffed obstinately and I rolled my eyes at him, turning my attention back to Mia_

_''Mia. Did you faint or become unconscious?'' I asked_

_''I don't know'' She replied_

_''We need to get her out of here Ro. We need to get her to a hospital'' Seth urged_

_''If we walk into a hospital, we're gonna get mobbed and there will be pictures of Mia all over the internet'' I explained_

_''I know that Roman but she's in a bad way and I want to make sure she's okay - don't you?''_

_Off course I did, more than anything but I also wanted to protect her and keep this whole thing from becoming public knowledge_

_''Look.....why don't we get her back to the Hotel and then call Scott. He can come and examine her, and if he says that she needs further treatment then we can take her to a hospital'' I suggested_

_Scott is WWE's resident medic and he always stayed in the same Hotel as the wrestlers stayed at. He was there whenever anyone needed him and he would help Mia without question once he knew she was Seth's sister_

_''Yeah, that'll work'' Seth agreed_

_''Right, take Mia's suitcase to the car and get the engine started'' I demanded_

_I could tell that Seth was less than pleased at leaving me and Mia alone but I didn't give him the chance to argue and he did what I told him_

_''Can you move?'' I asked her_

_She tried to sit up but her body gave up on her and she fell back down again, her back hitting the carpet beneath her with a loud thud_

_''Right. I'm going to have to carry you okay?'' I said as I gently reached underneath her and pulled her into my arms_

_She groaned in pain as I lifted her up and I couldn't help but feel like she wasn't telling me the whole truth. How could she be hurting this much if she was only hit in the face, what if she did have internal injuries? Maybe she did need to go to the hospital. My thoughts were rapid as I approached the car and got Seth to open the back door for me as I slowly slid into the back seat, placing Mia onto my lap as Seth rushed back to the drivers seat_

_''How are we going to get her into the Hotel without being seen?'' Seth asked, his body visually shaking_

_''Just get to the Hotel, I can take her in through the back entrance while you check us in, that way no one will see her'' I replied_

_Seth nodded his head and put his foot down, his eyes fluttering up to the rear-view mirror every few minutes to check on us as he drove_

_''She's fine bro. Concentrate on the road'' I said as I noticed his nervous actions_

_I looked down at her, her beauty still visible through her bruised and bloodied skin. She deserved better than this, she deserved to be loved, cherished and cared for, not this. How anyone could ever hurt her was beyond me and I couldn't help but touch her face, my finger lightly grazing over her cheek as I tucked some of her hair behind her ear._

_At that moment I knew that I could never let her leave again. I needed to protect her as much as Seth did._ _We arrived at the Hotel and we both got out of the car, I was still holding Mia in my arms as me and Seth went our separate ways. Thankfully I managed to get her to our room without anyone seeing us and I placed her down on the bed gently, not being able to resist kissing her on the forehead as I pulled away from her._

_A few seconds later Seth came rushing into the room, still looking panicked and shaken by everything that had happened_

_''Hey, I phoned Scott. He said that he'll be here in about 10 minutes'' he said as he shut the door behind him._

_''Ok''' I replied_

_I didn't know what to do with myself, I felt completely helpless as we waited for Scott to arrive. I just wanted to hold her, comfort her somehow. I had to look at her, be around her and pretend that I didn't feel anything for her when I did and It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I wanted to let her know that she was safe, hold her hand, but I knew I couldn't, not with Seth around. He was already suspicious of me and I hadn't even done anything yet._

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I could hear Roman and Seth talking, I heard everything they said, I understood them perfectly well, but for some reason I couldn't respond. My head was pounding and all the energy had seemed to drain out of my body. I had lied when Roman asked me if I'd been hit in the stomach; I had and I lied to him about it because I know how Seth can get when I'm hurt. My ex showed up at my house, not long after I got back home and he started shouting at me, pushing me around, shoving me up against the wall. I tried to get away from him and I fought back as much as i could, but he was too strong and the next thing I remember after that was Seth calling my name._

_\- Roman's POV -_

_Scott arrived and Seth ran to the door, ushering him inside and urging him to help Mia_

_''Seth leave him alone bro'' I said_

_''I'm fucking worried Roman!!'' Seth argued_

_''I know you are but the best thing you can do for her right now is let Scott do his job in peace'' I replied_

_Seth reluctantly sat down on a nearby chair, his leg bouncing up and down with nerves as he watched Scott attend to Mia_

_''Hi sweetheart can you tell me you're name?'' Scott asked_

_''Mia!! her name is Mia'' Seth interrupted anxiously_

_''Mia, my name is Scott and i'm here to help you. Can you tell me what happened?''_

_''You know what happened, I told you on the phone!!'' Seth raged, struggling to keep his cool_

_''I'm just trying to determine weather or not she can respond to me'' Scott said, a little irritated_

_''Seth you're not helping bro'' I added sternly ''Look......why don't you go and get yourself a drink or something, I can stay here with Mia''_

_Seth didn't seem to like my suggestion but he was making the whole situation worse and I wanted Mia to get the best possible care she could, without him jumping down Scott's throat every two seconds_

_''Alright.......but call me as soon as he's done'' Seth mumbled as he looked over at Scott_

_''I will, I promise'' I replied as he left the room_

_I sat in silence as I watched Scott attend to Mia and I was praying that she would be okay as he checked her airway, circulation and breathing. My heart was pounding with worry and I swore to myself there and then that I would never let anyone hurt her ever again_

 


	4. ''Hold me''

_''Her airways seem fine but I'm a little worried about her not being able to respond to me'' Scott said as he took his eyes off her for a seconds and reached into his medical kit ''Did she speak to you or Seth at all when you found her?'' he asked_

_''Yeah a little bit, not much but she replied to us'' I said_

_''Hmmm do you know if she passed out or fainted at all?'' he asked_

_''I asked her if she did and she said that she didn't know'' I shrugged_

_''And could she walk at all?'' he asked_

_''No, she tried but she couldn't'' I replied_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I could hear Scott and Roman talking about me and i suddenly felt bad about not telling Roman the full truth. I guess you could say I was stubborn; hell I was worse than stubborn at times, but I hated it when Seth overreacted every time I so much as scrapped my knee. He treated me like a damn child sometimes and I hated it. I knew that Roman was close to me, I could smell his cologne, so I braced myself and reached out to him, using all the remaining energy I had left in my body to grab hold of his hand_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_Mia reached out to me, her touch sending and jolt of electricity through my body as her hand touched mine. My body longed for her and I immediately weaved my fingers between hers, squeezing her hand gently as she tried to speak again_

_''Mia......can you talk to me. Can you say something for me?'' Scott asked as he noticed her start to move_

_She took a deep breath and managed to say something. Her word was simple and her voice was crackly as it left her mouth_

_''Ro-oma-an?''_

_I couldn't help but smile as she said my name_

_''Yeah I'm here Mia'' I responded_

_She smiled and managed to squeeze my hand a little, her eyes fluttering as she lay with her head resting on a pillow_

_''Has she had a fit or seizure since you found her?'' Scott asked_

_''No'' I replied_

_''And has she vomited?''_

_''No''_

_''Right......i think she may have a concussion. She is responding to voices and touch and she's talking on her own, so I'm satisfied that she doesn't need to go to the hospital'' Scott said as he handed me a bottle of pain killers_

_Relief washed over me and I listened to him carefully as he told me what to do ''If she's in pain then give her two of these every four hours. And if that doesn't work then you can hold a cold compress up against the source of pain until it subsides'' he instructed_

_''Right got it'' I replied_

_''She will have to take it easy for the next few weeks and someone will also have to stay with her and keep an eyes on her for 48 hours'' he added_

_''Right okay. Thanks for everything Scott'' I said as he stood up and made his way towards the door_

_''No problem. Call me straight away if she get's any worse'' he replied_

_''Will do. Thanks again'' I said as he left the room_

_Mia turned onto her side and I took my phone out of my pocket, remembering what Seth had asked me to do before he left_

_''Roman?'' Mia muttered_

_''Yeah?'' I asked softly_

_''Hold me?''_

_I knew that I shouldn't have. Seth had warned me to stay away from her, but before I knew it I was laying down beside her, my arm reaching over her to take hold of her hand as I rested my head down onto the pillow behind her. She let out a satisfied sigh and I gently kissed her on the back, forgetting all about Seth's request to phone him as I enjoyed a tender moment with her_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I may not have known Roman for very long, but there was just something about him that made me feel so safe. I didn't want to, but I was slowly falling in love with him. He was one of my brothers best friends and I swore to myself that I wouldn't get into another relationship for a long time, after what happened with Jason._

_''Try and get some sleep Mia''_

_Roman's deep, silky voice was like melting honey and I smiled to myself, feeling so secure and content in his embrace as I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep_

_\- Seth's POV -_

_What the hell was taking him so long? Scott had been in there for almost half an hour now and I was starting to get impatient. I had been searching around the Hotel for Dean but I couldn't find him anywhere. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, he had caused all of this by being rude to Mia in the first place. If he had never got drunk that night, then she would have never left and all this would have never happened. I was so damn angry at him and I didn't like how Roman was acting around Mia either. I wasn't blind and I could tell that he liked her. My phone had been glued to my hand since I left the Hotel Room and Roman had still not called me. I'd had enough of waiting and I decided to make my way back to the Hotel Room_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I didn't even know when i had fallen asleep but i was woken up by the sound of someone yelling_

_''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?''_ _It was Seth. I quickly pulled my hand away from Mia's and turned around to see him standing in the doorway, his expression full of anger as his eyes fixed onto me_

_''Seth!! I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time and I must of fallen asleep'' I explained_

_''Never mind that. What the hell is all this?'' Seth asked, his hand gesturing towards Mia and I_

_Mia was starting to stir and I jumped up off the bed, walking over to Seth and leading him into another room_

_''Keep your damn voice down'' I said sternly_

_''Did I not warn you to stay away from her?'' Seth replied_

_''It's not what it looked li-_

_''Don't give me that shit!! Stay the hell away from her. I mean it Roman, if you so much as smile at her again I will kill you'' Seth warned_

_''Oh come on bro, that's a bit much'' I replied_

_''SAVE IT!!'' Seth snapped as he walked out of the room and sat next to Mia on the bed_


	5. ''Because i can''

[A few days later]

_\- Roman's POV -_

_How could I stay away from her when she was all i could think about? I knew I needed to leave her alone, try and move on and forget about her, but she was just so damn hard to let go off. She's everything I've ever wanted, she's the first thought on my mind when I wake up, and the last one before i fall asleep at night._

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I had no idea what had happened between Roman and Seth, but judging by Roman's recent behavior I guessed that Seth had warned him off me. He hated the thought of me having a boyfriend and he liked to treat me like a little girl; despite the fact that I was only 4 years younger than him. He's my only sibling and I love him to death, but he needs to calm down and realize that I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions when it comes to relationships. I wasn't even sure if Roman liked me in the same way as I liked him. Sure he had been really kind and sweet towards me, but what if he only likes me as a friend and I'm just getting carried away?_

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I knew that I needed to return to work soon and leave Mia here all by herself. She was feeling a lot better now and her face was healing nicely, but I was still worried about leaving her after what happened to her at her house. The last time she was left by herself, she was beaten up and I needed to make sure she was safe and I knew just how to do it; now all I needed to do was convince her that it was a good idea._

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I was sat on one of the chairs in our Hotel Room, my eyes darting towards Roman, hoping he would look at me, smile at me, just acknowledge me in some way; any way. He had been completely ignoring me and every time I tried to speak to him he just walked away from me._

_''Mia?'' Seth's voice shook me out of my thoughts_

_''Yeah?''_

_''How do you feel about joining me; well us on the road?'' he asked gesturing towards Roman_

_I had hardly seen Dean since what happened when we first met and the most we had said to each other was ''Hi''and ''How are you'' He very much kept himself to himself and he'd go out drinking alone most nights._

_''What?'' I asked_

_''Well......i don't feel right leaving you so soon after everything that's happened and I thought that if you came with us, I could keep an eye on you and make sure you're okay'' he said_

_''Keep an eye on me?'' I asked, my brows furrowed_

_Roman turned his head around to look at Seth, interested in what he was proposing_

_''Yeah'' Seth confirmed_

_''I'm not a child Seth and i don't need you or anyone else to look after me'' I dismissed, as I crossed my arms across my chest_

_''I didn't mean it like that Mia''_

_''Yes you did and to be quite honest, I'm fucking sick of you treating me like a baby. I am 25 years old Seth and it's about time you realized that, and stopped trying to run my life'' I snapped_

_''Whoa what the hell?''_

_''Don't whoa what the hell me, you know exactly what I'm talking about. From the moment I was old enough to date you had a problem with every guy I was with. No one was ever good enough, no matter how nice they were.......''_

_''Wait a second. What the hell has this got to do with you coming on the road with us?'' Seth asked, interrupting me_

_''Well you've even managed to stop Roman from talking to me, and for what huh? All he's ever done is be there for me!!'' I raged_

_''No I haven't'' Seth denied_

_''Don't fucking bullshit me Seth. I've seen enough guys avoid me to know the signs by now'' you replied_

_''Okay....fine so maybe I've been a little over protective.....''_

_''A little!!'' I said laughing ''Oh Seth you are so much more than a little over protective, I swear you could rival the president's security at times'' I said_

_''You know what Mia.......go ahead, go out every night, date a load of random guys, hell, sleep with all my friends if you want but don't come running back to me when you get hurt again and need a shoulder to cry on'' Seth spat, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him_.

_I looked over at Roman to see him turning away from me again, he was scared, scared to go near me, scared to even talk to me, and it was all thanks to Seth. I hated feeling this way around him and I felt so damn alone. I was the third wheel between my brother and the man I had grown to love. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes as I thought about the predicament I was in and i got up off my chair and walked into my bedroom, changing into the the tightest dress I owned. All my friends were back at home and I didn't know anyone else here apart from Dean, Roman and Seth. I was gonna prove Seth wrong, I was gonna go out, have a good time and live my life how I wanted to without him even knowing about it. Maybe I was acting out of anger, but all I knew at that very moment was that I needed to forget about everything, and alcohol seemed like the perfect way to do that. I was going to find the nearest club, get drunk and forget all my troubles. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before leaving the room and walking out the door_

_\- Seth's POV -_

_I was sitting in the Hotel cafe, drinking a coffee when I saw Mia walk past me. She had no one with her and she looked like she was dressed to go out somewhere. I stood up and ran after her_

_''Mia where you going?'' I asked as I caught up with her_

_''That's none of you're damn business Seth'' She replied_

_''Please don't be like this. I only care about you''_

_''If you really cared about me Seth you'd leave me alone right now'' She replied_

_''Is it so wrong to want to know where you're going?'' I asked_

_She stopped walking and looked at me, her eyes staring right through me with anger_

_''We're in Las Vegas Seth!! So I'm gonna drink myself into oblivion and then hook up with the first guy that show's me any interest'' she spat_

_''But Wh...''_

_''Why?'' She said interrupting_

_I nodded_

_''Because I can'' she said with a sinister smile before pushing past me and getting into the nearest elevator_


	6. ''Now.....let's go and find you're girl''

_\- Roman's POV -_

_''GOD DAMN IT!!''_ _Seth's raised and angry voice made me jump as he barged into the room, slamming the door behind him with a load bang._

_''What's wrong?'' I asked_

_''Why the hell did you let her leave?'' he asked_

_''Who?''_

_''You know who. Mia'' he replied_

_''So first you tell me not to speak to her and then you yell at me for letting her leave the room?'' I asked with a laugh_

_''This isn't fucking funny!! I just saw her and she said she's going out to some club to get drunk!!'' he exclaimed_

_''And? She's an adult Seth she can do what she wants!'' I pointed out_

_''You don't understand Ro.....Mia can get a bit affectionate when she's drunk and I don't want her to attract the wrong kind of attention'' he explained_

_''Affectionate?'' I questioned_

_''Yeah like she starts hugging people and saying that she loves them. The last time she was like it I had to drag her out of the club for her own safety. She's always had someone with her in the past because of it, but now she's pissed with me and has gone out on her own to try and prove a point, and to be completely honest with you bro I'm freaking the fuck out about it.'' Seth said_

_I got up from the couch I was sitting on and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder ''Look calm down for a second and take a deep breath, Did she say where she was going?'' I asked_

_''No she didn't''_

_''Well have you tried calling her?'' I asked_

_''Don't you think I've already thought of that? She doesn't want me anywhere near her so I'm damn sure she won't answer me if I called her''_

_''Ok.....well why don't I try to call her, she may respond to me'' I suggested_

_Seth's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled away from me ''Wait a second......how come you've got her number?''_

_''Seth. Calm the fuck down and let me help you'' I said as I retrieved my phone from my jacket pocket and scrolled through my contact's list, stopping at her name to look at Seth_ _''Right I'm gonna put her on speaker so you can hear her but don't say anything otherwise she may hang up on me'' I warned_

_Seth nodded in agreement and I connected the call_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I could faintly hear my phone ringing over the load music in the club and so i pulled it out of my bag, hesitating as I saw who was calling me. What did Roman want? He had hardly looked at me for days, let alone spoke to me, and now he was calling my phone!! My head was telling me to ignore him, carry on with my life and move on but my heart was telling me to stop being so stubborn and answer him_

_''SO YOU'VE DECIDED TO TALK TO ME THEN?'' I answered his call, shouting over the music as I spoke to him_

_''Um Mia where are you baby girl?'' Roman asked_

_''WHY DO YOU CARE WHERE I AM?'' I countered_

_''I do care Mia, Just tell me please'' he begged_

_''WHY SHOULD I? BESIDES DOES SETHIE KNOW YOUR CALLING ME? WE'RE'NT YOU TOLD TO STAY AWAY FROM ME?'' I teased_

_''Mia just tell me where you are please ''_ _His voice was louder, more angry as he asked me where I was for the second time_

_''ROOMMMIIIEEEE ARE YOU MAD AT ME?'' I asked, giggling slightly_

_''No I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried'' Roman insisted_

_''WORRIED!? YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS SETH.....I AM NOT A CHILD. I- I HAVE TO GO, I MET THIS GUY AND HE'S BUYING ME A LOAD OF DRINK AND HE R-REALLY LIKES ME AND I THINK I'M GONNA GO AND DANCE WITH HIM SOME M-MORE'' I slurred_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_''NO MIA WAIT-''_

_She hung up and my heart started beating out of my chest, just the thought of her being with another guy was making my blood boil._

_''She's drunk'' Seth pronounced ''I knew this would happen, I knew some random guy would take advantage of her. We need to find her Ro, we need to find her and bring her back here where she'll be safe''_

_''You're right'' I said as we both left the Hotel Room and made our way outside. It was only a 5 minute walk to the nearest night spots so we decided to split up to cover more ground,_

_''Right call me if you find her'' Seth yelled as he headed towards the first club_

_''Will do'' I replied as I made my way towards the first one in front of me_

\--------------------------------

_It had been a hour since me and Seth left the Hotel Room and I still hadn't found Mia. I was getting more worried by the second and I was hoping that she hadn't gone somewhere with the random guy she mentioned. I'd seen Dean in one of the clubs and I had told him what had happened and he had now joined me on my search._

_''Where the hell is she man, I've searched nearly every club on this strip'' I was starting to panic now and I was glad of Dean's company_

_''Look we'll find her bro, even if we have to search all night. We'll find her'' Dean said as he threw his arm around my shoulder_

_''You really care about her don't you?'' he asked as we started walking towards the next club_

_Was it really that obvious? I'd only seen Dean for a couple of hours a night but yet even he could see that I was completely in love with her._

_''Is that why you and Seth have been a bit weird with each other lately?'' Dean added ''ROMAN!!'' Dean yelled_

_''WHAT!?'' I yelled, annoyed_

_''Answer me then!!'' he urged_

_''Okay....yes I care about her.....a lot and I was hugging her the over night, and Seth walked in and saw us and flipped out about it'' I explained_

_''Damn. What did he say?'' Dean replied_

_''He told me to stay the hell away from her and that if I so much as smiled at her again he'd kill me''_

''Well that's a bit much'' Dean mumbled

_''I know that's what I said but he wasn't haven't any of it. I fucking care about her so much bro and it's killing me to have to avoid her like this''_

_''Well you're not avoiding her at the moment are you, I mean Seth's actually letting you look for her, knowing that you may find her before he does and that you're have to talk to her'' Dean said_

_''You're right man but he's only letting me do this because he's worried about her. I guarantee that as soon as we find her and get her back to the Hotel Room, he'll be acting like her bodyguard again''_

_''Look.....i'll try and spend some more time with you guys from now on and if he steps out of line with you again I'll have your back okay?'' Dean said, nudging my chest_

_''Okay'' I replied with a smile_

_''Good. Now.....let's go and find you're girl'' Dean said as we headed into the last club on the strip_


	7. ''I can't trust you around her; either one of you''

 

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I'd lost count of the number of drinks I had downed, they kept appearing in front of me and I kept drinking them, desperate to relieve my brain of thoughts about Roman and Seth. All I've ever wanted is a man like him, but I couldn't have him and it was tearing me up inside._

_''You're so fucking beautiful''_

_I'd momentarily forgot about the guy I'd been dancing with as his hands started to roam all over my body. I carried on dancing, too drunk to even care or attempt to fight him off me as the alcohol in my system continued to numb my thoughts, closing my eyes as I got caught up in the beat of the music I was dancing too._

_''You fancy getting out of here?'' he whispered, his breath directly against my ear_

_Before I could answer him I felt a strong pair of hands grab me by my waist and pull me forward. I opened my eyes and looked up to see it was Roman. His face was full of anger as his gaze was fixed on the guy I'd been dancing with_

_''Get you're grubby little hands off her!!''_

_I turned around and saw Dean yelling at the guy I had been with as Roman clung onto me, his grip tight; almost as if he was scared of letting me go again, in case he lost me_.

_''Leave him D, come on let's get her out of here'' Roman urged_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_Me and Dean left the club, my hand gripping tightly around Mia's waist as I guided her outside. I wanted to get her back to the Hotel where she'd be safe but I remembered that Seth had asked me to phone him if we found her, and I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice._

_''Dean, could you just hold Mia for a second'' I asked, as I reached for my phone_

_''Sure'' Dean said as he grabbed hold of her_

_Her face was as white as a sheet and she was shivering so I shook off my jacket and handed it to Dean, who threw it over her shoulders , rubbing her arms to warm her up as I spoke to Seth_

_''DEEAANNIIEEE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE MISSED YOU'' Mia pouted as she rested her head on Dean's chest_

_''ROOOMMMIIEEE?'' Mia slurred_

_''Yeah baby girl?'' I said, lowering the phone from my ear_

_''I'm really tired, can we go home now?'' She asked_

_''Yeah in a minute we're just waiting for Seth'' I said as I gently ran my fingers through her hair_

_''Rom-man?'' Mia mumbled_

_''Yeah?'' i quickly replied_

_''I think that I may lov-''_

_''Oh! thank god!! I was starting to think that we'd never find her!!''_

_The sound of Seth's voice interrupted her before she could finish what she was saying and he quickly pulled her away from us, his eyes glaring at me disapprovingly as he saw my jacket draped over her. Was she about to say that she loved me? Maybe Seth was right, maybe it was the drink talking or maybe she actually felt the same way about me as I felt about her!!_

_''Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you?'' Seth asked as he checked Mia over_

\----------------------------

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar Hotel Room, I was all by myself and I was still in the clothes I wore out the night before. I was laying on top of the bed and a blanket had been placed over me. I had absolutely no idea what happened last night or how I even ended up being here, the last thing I remembered was talking to Roman on the phone about where I was. Thinking back now I don't even know why I did it, I'm not exactly the best drunk in the world and I've never really enjoyed the taste of alcohol. My muscles ached and my head was pounding but I pulled myself out of bed and searched for my suitcase; which had been placed by the door. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and got changed in the bathroom, removing all traces of last nights make-up from my face._

_''Mia. You in here?'' I heard Seth calling to me and I opened the bathroom door, sticking my head around the corner_

_''I'm in here. Please don't shout'' I replied, scrunching my face up at him_

_''Oh yeah I forgot, somebody had a few too many last night'' Seth said with his eyebrow raised as he sat down on the coach_

_''Oh shut up'' I mumbled, my eyes squinting slightly as they struggled to adjust to the light in the room. A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom and sat down beside him_

_''Seth. What the hell happened last night, and how did I end up here, in a room all by myself?'' I asked_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I hardly slept a wink last night, I was too worried about Mia and I was still annoyed about what happened last night with Seth_

_***Flashback*** _

_**After Seth had checked Mia over we all headed back to the Hotel Room, Seth's held onto Mia tightly and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. We all went inside and got into the elevator** _

_**''What did I tell you both about going near my sister!?''** _

_**we had only been in the elevator for a few minutes and Seth had already began to pick a fight. He had asked me to look for her and now he was angry at me for being near her!** _

_**''I just did what you told me to do Seth'' I replied, gritting my teeth as I spoke to him** _

_**''I told the both of you that my sister was off limits and what do I find? I find you both cuddling up to her!''** _

_**''Whoa. Wait a second'' Dean interrupted ''She was cold and Ro lent her his jacket. I was trying to warm her up and she was the one that cuddled up to me not the other way around!!''** _

_**''Oh shut the hell up. You're just as bad as he is!!'' Seth spat, pointing at me with one hand as he held Mia up with the other ''Me and Mia will be staying in our own room from now on. When I was out looking for her I booked us into a separate room, I can't trust you around her; either one of you''** _

_**The elevator pinged and we all got out, Seth and Mia went one way and Dean and I went the other way. I was so angry at Seth and I just wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I knew I couldn't. If I did, he would just use it against me and try and convince Mia that I was a bad person. I was in an impossible situation and I knew that I needed to get her alone, talk to her, tell her how I felt and ask her and ask her if she felt the same** _

_**''He is such an ungrateful asshole!!'' Dean's moaned as we made our way inside our Hotel Room** _ _**''I mean how dare he speak to us like that!!'' Dean was pacing back and forth and I just starred up at the ceiling as i laid on the bed** _

_**''ROMAN!!''** _

_**''What?'' I groaned** _

_**''You can't let him get away with this. If you care for Mia as much as you say you do then you need to fight for her bro''** _

_**I was about to respond to him but there was a knock at the door and Dean went to answer it** _

_**''Ugh. What do you want!!''** _ _**There was no response and moments later Seth barged into the room, pushing past Dean and standing at the foot of my bed with his arms crossed across his chest** _

_**''Back for round two are you?'' I said as I sat myself up** _


	8. ''He's gonna fucking pay for this!!''

_\- Mia's POV -_

_''Well?'' I urged as Seth continued to ignore my question_

_''Well what?''_

_''You know what! I asked you a question Seth''_

_''You weren't by yourself. I stayed with you most of the night'' Seth eventually answered_

' _'Okay......but why are we in a room by ourselves?''_

_''BECAUSE WE ARE!!'' Seth yelled_

_I winced, my head pounding as my hangover took hold of my body_

_''Jesus Seth!! I was only asking'' I said as I stood back up and grabbed a cardigan from my suitcase, throwing it over my shoulder before leaving the room to get myself a coffee._

_ _

_I got my coffee and sat by myself at one of the tables in the Hotel Cafe, starring out of the window, watching the world go by as I got lost in thoughts about everything that had happened since I got here. I couldn't help but wonder if coming here was a good idea after all, I mean surely I was just avoiding the inevitable, I'd eventually have to go back home, which meant that Jason would no doubt find me again. I'd caused nothing but trouble since I got here and despite all by best efforts everything I did seemed to always make things worse_

_''Is this seat taken?'' A deep familiar voice broke me out of my daze and I turned my head around to see Roman standing in front of me._

_''No'' I said with a smile_

_Roman sat down in the seat opposite me and he starred at me for a while, seemingly unsure of what to say or do next_

_''Are you alright baby girl?'' he asked after a few minutes of silence_

_I shrugged my shoulders and continued to stare out of the window_

_''What does *he shrugs his shoulders* mean?'' he asked_

_''I don't know. Everything is just such a mess, you wouldn't understand''_

_''Try me'' he replied_

_I shook my head and dismissed his request but he pushed me to continue ''Come on Mia, this is me you're talking to. You can tell me anything, let me help you''_

_I let out a sigh and placed my coffee down onto the table in front of me ''I don't know.....i guess I just feel like I've caused nothing but trouble since I got here. First I upset Dean by just being here, then I went back home and ended up getting beat up and then you and Seth had to take care of me, and then I go out to a club to try and prove a point and now I've had a fight with Seth because he refuses to tell me what happened last night'' I explain_

_''None of that was you're fault Mia, you must know that'' Roman replied_

_''Then why won't Seth tell me what happened? He's making me feel like I did something really bad''_

_''You didn't do anything bad'' Roman confirmed_

_''Then why is he being so secretive with me?'' I asked_

_''Look.....if he doesn't want to tell you then it's not my place to say anything''_

_''Roman. Please tell me. I just want to understand why he's acting the way he is'' I begged_

_Roman let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair ''How much do you remember from last night?''_

_''Well the last thing I remember was speaking to you on the phone and then waking up the next morning in a unfamiliar Hotel Room by myself'' I explained_

_''Right'' Roman said taking a deep breath ''Well after you spoke to me, Seth and I left the Hotel Room to look for you, he was really worried about you being by yourself so we split up and he went one way and I went the other. After about an hour I was starting to give up hope of finding you when I bumped into Dean in one of the clubs, he helped me search for you and we found you in the last club on the strip. We found you dancing with some dude, and he had his hands all over you so i pulled you away from him and Dean warned him off you. Then we left the club and I phoned Seth to tell him that we had found you. You were cold so I took off my jacket and Dean wrapped it around you while I called Seth.''_

_Roman seemed reluctant to tell me anymore and I was starting to get a little annoyed with everyone closing down on me_

_''And?'' I urged_

_''Well that's pretty much it really'' Roman replied_

'' _No it isn't. You still haven't explained to me how I ended up in a completely separate Hotel Room''_ _I reached my hand across the table and placed it on top of Romans, catching his attention. ''Please tell me Roman. I need to know''_

_He lifted his fingers up and linked them with mine, giving me a sweet smile as he looked into my eyes ''Dean was rubbing you're arms to try and warm you up and you had your head rested on his chest. You told me that you were tired and asked me if we could go home so I told you that we were waiting for Seth. Just at that moment Seth came around the corner and pulled you away from Dean, and we all made our way back to the Hotel. Once we got in the elevator Seth started to shout at me about going near you and I tried to explain to him that I was just doing what he asked me to do; which was look for you and call him if I found you. He started to accuse me and Dean of cuddling up to you and he told us that he had booked you both into a separate room for the night because he didn't trust us around you.''_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I guessed that Seth had warned Roman away from me, but I had no idea that he had confronted him about it again recently. I felt so bad for both Roman and Dean and I wasn't about to let it happen again; not because of me_

_''So that's why I was in a separate room'' I mumbled, shaking my head in disbelief_

_''Yeah.....and he kind of came back after he made sure you were asleep and shouted at me and Dean for a while longer'' Roman added_

_''He did!?''_

_Roman shook his head in agreement and I rolled my eyes ''Unbelievable. I'm so sorry Roman''_

_''Hey it's not you're fault Mia'' Roman assured with a_ _sympathetic_ _smile_

_''Yes it is and it's going to stop today. I'm not going to let Seth get away with treating you and Dean like this. I've been patient with him up until now and I've held my tongue more than a few times.....but now he's gone too far now. He's gonna fucking pay for this Roman''_


	9. ''So what's stopping you?''

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I got up from my seat and quickly made my way back to my Hotel Room, determined to find Seth and give him a piece of my mind. I could be a nasty bitch when I got angry and I'd had just as much as I could take of Seth's protective behavior._

_''What are you doing?'' Roman asked, following close behind me_

_''Hold my hand'' I said, reaching my hand out to him with a smile ''I'm about to give my brother a piece of my mind''_

_''Don't you think you should think about this first I mean-''_

_''Nope'' I interupted ''He's pissed me off and he's about to get what's coming to him'' I replied as I swiped the room key and opened the door_

_''Mia!! Where have you - what's going on?'' Seth's eyes darted from my face down to my hand and I could tell he was far from pleased to see me holding hands with Roman_

_''Shut the hell up and listen to me because I'm only going to tell you this once'' I began, rage quickly consuming my body as I stood in front of my only sibling ''I am so fucking sick of you're interfering, overprotective behavior. What gives you the right to interfere in my personal life and control who I interact with. All Roman has tried to do since I got here is be my friend and support me and all you've done in return is kick him in the teeth and warn him off me. I am an adult Seth and I should be able to make my own decisions and make my own life choices without having to worry about what you'll say or do in return. If I want to hug and hold hands with Roman I will and if I decide to do the same with Dean, that's my choice too and it has fuck all to do with you. I spent years of my life being controlled by Jason and I will not be controlled by you too.''_

_I looked up at Roman and I squeezed his hand gently, taking a breathe as he looked at me, his eyes full of love_

_''Mia-''_

_''I haven't finished. Weather you like it or not. I'm in love with this man'' I said, pointing at Roman ''He is everything I have ever wanted and you got in the way of us, you warned him off me and by doing that you have prevented me from being happy. As a brother you are supposed to want to see me happy, you are suppose to support and encourage me, not shatter any hope I have of ever being happy again..... So you've got a choice Seth, you can either change the way you've been acting and stand beside me, be the brother you're suppose to be and support my choice's or......you can do the opposite, continue to act the way you have been and start calling yourself an only child because I refuse to let you ruin my life''_

_Seth looked stunned, shocked and upset but I didn't feel bad at all. I knew my brother, and I knew that in order for him to change, he would need a stern reality check. He needed to be put in his place from time to time and I had to be the one to do it. He wouldn't listen to anyone else apart from me_

_''I want you out of this Hotel Room Seth and I don't want to even see you again until you've made a decision'' I added_

_He simply nodded his head and left the room, dragging his suitcase along with him as the door slammed behind him. I was now shaking, a mixture of adrenaline and shock running through my body as I walked into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water._

_''You alright?'' Roman uttered_

_''I-I don't know'' I replied, bursting into tears as the glass of water shook in my hands_

_''Come here'' Roman said, taking the glass of me and placing onto the counter top as he threw his arms around me and pulled me flush against him_

_"What the hell have I done? I haven't got anyone anymore" I sobbed, guilt and doubt suddenly washing over me as Roman held me tight_

_''Yes you have Mia. You've got me'' Roman said_

_I lifted my head up and looked at him ''I-I have?''_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_My breath hitched at the sight of her, she always looked so beautiful even when she was crying, her skin was practically glistening, every feature on her face so perfect and flawless. I just wanted to kiss her, hold her, make her feel loved and wanted....._..

_''Can we talk baby girl?'' I finally managed once I had gained control of my wandering mind_

_''Sure'' She replied with a small smile_

_I made my way to the couch in her hotel room and sat down as she followed me, sitting right beside me. Sitting this close to her was torturing me and I knew that now was the time to tell her how I felt about her. She had confessed to being in love with me earlier while she was arguing with Seth, and now it was my turn._

_''Mia I need to tell you something and I'm not really sure how to say it, so I'm just going to say what I feel'' I started, my voice quivering a little with nerves ''From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you were someone special, you're beauty stunned me and you've been all I can think about ever since. I'm completely in love with you and I haven't been able to do anything about it because of Seth. It's killing me to be around you and not be able to touch you. I've tried to push my feelings aside but my heart won't let me and i- well i just needed to tell you.....that I love you Mia''_

_She took hold of my hand and I looked at her ''I'm so glad you feel the same way'' she said, her voice almost a whisper as the words left her mouth. I couldn't hide the wide smile that spread across my face and I gently touched her cheek, wiping a stray tear from her skin as our eyes met each others again._

_''Do you know how hard it has been for me to not kiss you?'' I asked_

_''So what's stopping you?'' she replied_


	10. ''I love you Mia Rollins''

_\- Mia's POV -_

_And with that his lips crashed onto mine, his kiss a powerful mixture of passion and affection, the type of kiss that could make your heart stop. His large hands started to lightly circle my back and i sighed at the sensation, his touch sending a shiver through my body as his tongue pushed against mine and my hands began to roam over his body, his abs prominent through the material of his t-shirt. I didn't want the kiss to end but he reluctantly pulled away from me, grabbing hold of my waist and lifting me up, carrying me over to the bed._

_He gently lowered my down onto the bed and i swiftly removed my cardigan before he started to kiss my neck, finding my sweet spot and causing me to moan softly as he continued to undress me, removing my tank top and sweatpants before sitting up and removing his own clothes, my eyes devouring him as his toned chest was exposed to me, his muscles taught and well defined as his member hardened underneath the material of his boxers. He lent back down and removed my bra before kissing his way down my body, his light pecks sending me wild with desire as he got closer and closer towards my femininity. I let out a sharp moan once he had reached his destination, his warm breath sending my senses wild as he hooked a finger underneath the elastic of my panties and pulled them down. I could feel his length pressing against my thigh and i reached down and started to gently stroke him through his boxers, causing a deep groan to leave his mouth, his eyes shutting tight for a few moments before he guided my hand away and removed his cotton confines, his lips slamming onto mine again as i wrapped my legs around his waist and his member rubbed up against my clit._

_''You ready baby girl?'' Roman asked, taking hold of his length with one of his hands as he positioned himself at my entrance_

_All i could do was bite my lips and nod as i eyed his length, his member longer and thicker than anything i'd ever experienced before. He slowly entered me inch by inch and i gasped as he completely filled me, my arms wrapping around his back for support as he began to slowly move, his thrusts gentle as he allowed me to adjust to his size_

_''Faster baby please'' i begged and he obliged, his pace quickening and his thrusts growing rougher as a wave of pleasure washed over my body. The sound of our combined moans filling the room as our bodies moved together, i buried my hands in his hair, tugging at the strands as my heels dug into his skin ''Oh god Roman. Please don't stop'' I whined and he sat up, pulling me up with him as he remained buried inside me. He laid back and began to thrust up into me quickly, his fingers digging into the skin on my hips as a thin layer of sweat coated our bodies_

_''God baby. I'm so close'' he moaned_

_''Me too'' i gasped this encouraged him to pick up his pace even more and he began to pound into me like an animal, my stomach tightening and knotting as i edged towards my peak, my body coming completely undone as i began to shake and tighten around him, causing him to release into me with a load growl, both of us reaching our highs at the same time as he stilled underneath me, holding me still as i came down from my climax, gasping for air as i attempted to catch my breath. After a few more minutes he pulled out of me and i collapsed on top of him, my head resting on his chest as he held me close to him, his arms encasing me as he kissed my head_

_''I love you Mia Rollins'' he whispered_

_''I love you too Roman'' i replied, as i shut my eyes and and listened to his heart beat_

_For the first time in what felt like years, i finally felt 100% happy. I knew that Roman would never hurt me like Jason did and i knew that i would be safe with him. Now that he was finally mine i never wanted to let him go. I knew that i'd soon have to go back home and return to life without him and i didn't want that to happen. There was only one way to stay with him, and that was to take Seth up on his offer to join him on the road. But how was i going to do that when me and Seth weren't even talking? I had to try to convince Seth that me and Roman were a good thing. I had to try and show him how happy he made me. I needed to make things right between him and Roman again and i needed to make peace with Dean. We had hardly spoken to each other since what happened between us on the first day i came here and i needed to let him know that i had no hard feelings towards him._

_I knew it wasn't going to be easy but i also realized that Me, Roman, Seth and Dean had to become a close family unit in order for us all to travel together. I planned to talk to Seth some time tomorrow, i could do it today but for right now all i wanted to do was lay in Roman's arms and forget about the rest of the world_

 


	11. ''Welcome to life on the road sis''

_\- Mia's POV -_

_Me and Roman spent the rest of the day cuddling up on the couch in my Hotel Room, watching TV and pigging out on junk food. I finally felt like my life was back on track again, I had the man of my dreams by my side and I suddenly felt hopeful about what my future could hold. There was only one thing left to do and as soon as I woke up the next morning I got dressed and prepared to go and see Seth_

_''I'll be back soon, I'm gonna go and talk to Seth'' I whispered, kissing Roman lightly on the lips_

_He was still in bed and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly ''I can come with you if you like baby girl'' he replied_

_''Thanks but I think this is something I need to do alone''_

_''Ok but don't be to long because I'll miss you too much'' he said, clinging onto me_

_''I won't'' I said, pulling myself out of his arms and smiling down at him before leaving the room_

_As I made my way towards Seth's Hotel Room, I wasn't even sure about what I was going to say to him. I had said a lot of things to him last night, a lot of hurtful things and I did regret some of what I said. I was acting out on anger and I wasn't even sure if he'd let me in; let alone want to talk to me. I took a deep breath as I reached his door and I knocked a few times, waiting anxiously for him to answer. A few minutes later the door opened and a tired looking Seth appeared in front of me_

_''Mia!!'' he said, seemingly shocked to see me_

_''Hey'' I said, a pursed smile spreading across my face ''Can we talk? I asked_

_''You want to talk! You told me last night that you didn't want to see me'' Seth replied_

_''I know I did and I'm sorry about that. I was angry and I said a few things that I didn't mean'' I admitted_

_''So you didn't mean it when you said you loved Roman then?'' Seth replied_

_''No I meant that. I do love him and I also meant what I said when I told you that you can either accept it and support me or consider yourself and only child. I don't want to lose you Seth but if it comes down to it and I have to chose between the two of you; I'm going to chose Roman. I've been waiting for a man like him to come into my life for so long, and now I've finally got him I don't want to ever let him go again and I know that I can be really happy with him. Please don't make me choose Seth'' I begged_

_Seth sighed and stepped aside for me to come in. I walked in and sat down on the end of his bed. He joined me and I tried my best to fight back the tears that were now threatening to fall from my eyes. I hated fighting with Seth and I just wanted my brother back again_.

_''Can't you see how happy he makes me? Have you not noticed how I can't seem to stop smiling whenever he's around me? How my eyes don't leave him for the whole time he's in the same room as me? I've never felt love for anyone as much as I feel it for him'' I said_

_''I know. And I've seen it Mia'' Seth muttered_

_''Don't want me to be happy?'' I asked_

_''Off course I do and I never meant for any of this to happen.......and I never wanted to upset you like this'' Seth said, his finger coming up to my cheek to wipe away a stray tear ''I guess I've just been acting the way I have lately because I didn't want to see you get hurt again. Ever since you broke up with Jason I've taken it upon myself to protect you and not let anyone else ever hurt you again. We share blood Mia and when someone hurts you they hurt me too. I was so caught up in protecting you and keeping you safe from harm that I couldn't even see how out of control I was getting, and it took you to completely lose it with me for me to realize just how bad I've been acting. I never saw anything wrong with my actions because in my mind all I was trying to do was be a good brother and keep you safe, but I was doing a lot of thinking last night and I'm glad you came to see me because I want you to know that from now on I will try my best to not be so overprotective and let you live your life. Roman is a really great guy and I know that he will never hurt you.........i never had a doubt that he would but I guess it was a little weird for me, knowing that he liked you because he's one of my best friends and you're my sister..........i just never imagined you being with one of my friends and I grosses me out a bit that's all''_

_''So what are you saying?'' I pushed_

_''I'm saying that I accept you and Roman's relationship. But do me a favor and go easy on the PDA when you're around me okay?'' Seth said with a little laugh_

_''Okay that's fair enough'' I said_

_''Good. Now give me a hug you big goof'' he replied, standing up and holding his arms out to me._

_I stepped into his arms and rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back softly ''Are we good now?'' he mumbled_

_''Yeah we're good'' I replied with a nod_

_''Oh and I'd love to travel with you......if you're still have me that is'' I said as I pulled back from him_

_''Really!!?'' Seth asked excited_

_''Yes really. I'm gonna talk to my boss some time today and see if i can extended my leave'' I said_

_''Well in that case. Welcome to life on the road sis'' Seth said with a wink_

 


	12. ''We will make it work''

_I left Seth's room and made my way back to my own Hotel Room, smiling to myself as I walked, pleased that this whole situation was starting to sort itself out. I swiped my room key and pushed the door open to find that Roman was no longer in bed and was now sitting on the couch watching TV with Dean._

_''Hi Dean'' I said, shutting the door behind me_

_''Alright Darling'' he replied as Roman stood up and made his way over to me_

_''So, how did it go?'' he asked kissing me on the lips_

_''It went well'' I said with a smile_

_''Really?'' Roman said, shocked_

_''Yeah we had a little chat and he explained to me why he had been acting the way he has been lately, and we agreed to start a fresh'' I explained as Dean tuned around and looked at us ''And he even said that he was okay with me and you being together'' I added, looking up at Roman_

_''Wow. really? I wasn't expecting that!'' he said_

_''Neither was I. But he said that he knew you'd never hurt me and that he'd support my decision of being with you, as long as we kept the PDA to a minimum when we're around him'' I said with a giggle_

_''Well I agree with him on that one'' Dean said with his tongue stuck out in a mock disgust_

_''Don't you start!!'' I said as I walked over to him and sat by his side''While you're here Dean I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to ignore me you know''_

_Dean seemed confused by this and he looked over to Roman who just shrugged his shoulders at him, laying back down on the bed and shutting his eyes_

_''I'm not avoiding you Mia'' Dean argued_

_''Oh.....i thought you were. I thought that you were keeping you're distant and going out every night because of what happened between us on the day I got here'' I said_

_''No. I go out every night because I'm a hobo drunk who's got no friends'' Dean replied causing both me and Roman to laugh ''No but seriously Mia I am really sorry for speaking to you the way I did, I don't hate you, and I hope that you don't think I'm an asshole''_

_''Off course I don't. And I'm glad you don't hate me either. I was so nervous about meeting you and Roman at first. I was worried that you wouldn't like me and that you wouldn't want me around and when I found out that you didn't want to meet me I just panicked and left'' I confessed_

_''Nah your alright......I suppose'' Dean said, lightly shoving my arm_

_''So do you think Seth will come and apologize to me and Dean?'' Roman asked getting up off the bed and walking over to me, lifting me up and taking my place on the couch before sitting me onto his lap_

_''I doubt it but I think he defiantly owes you both an apology'' I said as Roman started to kiss my neck_

_''Ugh!! I think that's my cue to leave'' Dean said groaning at me and Roman as he stood to his feet and made his way towards the door_

_''See you later Deanie'' I said with a giggle as he mumbled something under his breath about stupid nicknames_

_I sat and watched the TV in silence as I thought about what I was going to say to my boss on the phone. I didn't want to go back to my boring 9 to 5 life, I wanted to stay here with Roman, Dean and Seth, but going on the road with them would mean that I had to quit my job_

_''Are you alright baby girl?'' Roman asked, jogging me out of my thoughts_

_''I suppose'' I replied_

_''What's wrong?'' he asked_

_''I don't know. I don't want to leave you and go back home but if I stay here and travel with you all then I'm going to have to quit my job. I can't do both and I've already told Seth that I will travel with you guys'' I admitted_

_''You did!!?' Roman replied_

_''Yeah because that's what I want to do but now I'm scared because I've realized that I won't have a job if I stay with you guys. How will I support myself, where will I live?'' I said panicked_

_''Listen to me Mia. I will support you in any decision you make and if you want to quit you're job then I will have your back okay?'' Roman said, kissing me on the cheek_

_''I'm not going to let you take care of me financially Roman. I'm a grown woman and I should be able to support myself. But if I go home and go back to my job, then we will hardly see each other and I don't want to lose you........not now I've finally got you'' I said sadly_

_''You're not going to lose me Mia. And whatever you decide we will make it work'' Roman soothed, holding me tightly as I rested my head on his chest, nodding my head in agreement_

_''I love you Roman'' i whispered as i cuddled into him_

_''I love you too baby girl'' he replied_

 


	13. ''Mia's coming home''

_\- Seth's POV -_

_It had been a month since Mia decided to go back home to her old job and Roman was like a lost puppy without her. They would speak for hours on the phone and he always seemed to be texting her, but he still complained about how much he missed her. She promised me that she would come on tour with us and then she phoned me one day and told me that she's gone back home; no explanation, no warning, just like that. She can be so stubborn sometimes and I hoped that Jason wouldn't find her again and attack her like last time. Despite all our best efforts, nothing me and Dean did managed to cheer Roman up, there was only one person that could do that and that was my sister_

_"Come on bro. Put you're phone down for a second and snap back into the real world" Dean said, walking over to Roman and grabbing the phone from his hand_

_We were relaxing in our RV, on our way to the next arena and Roman had not took his eyes off his phone for the whole two hours we had been in here for_

_"Give me that back now" Roman snapped_

_"Nope" Dean replied as he held the phone above his head_

_"Dean I'm warning you bro. Don't fucking mess with me right now" Roman warned_

_"Awww what's wrong Ro is someone not getting any?" Dean asked in a mocking tone_

_I felt for Roman, I knew what it was like to have a girlfriend outside of WWE, someone you loved more than anything; that you weren't able to see for weeks on end. Dean however didn't have that problem._

_"Dean leave him man" I said from where I was sitting_

_"UGH!!" Dean sighed, rolling his eyes at me as he threw the phone back to Roman and slumped off to his room, mumbling about how we were no fun_

_"Everything's gonna be alright bro" I said as I made my way over to Roman, placing a hand on his shoulder_

_"Oh yeah?" Roman said, sounding unconvinced as he turned his head to look at me_

_"Yes. And do you want to know how I know?" I asked with a slight smile_

_"How?" Roman asked_

_"Well I didn't want to say anything in front of Dean but earlier I got called into a meeting with Hunter and Stephanie. They asked me about Mia"_ _The mention of Mia's name got Roman's full attention and his face lit up with interest as I continued_ " _They asked me who she was and I told them that she was my sister. Their interested in her joining the WWE Ro, they want her to be a backstage interviewer" I said_

_"Really!? Like for real?" Roman asked, seemingly not believing me_

_"Yes really. They said that if things worked out well then maybe sometime in the future they may even include her in a story line with one of us" I said_

_"Wow. Have you told her? What did she say?" Roman asked excitedly_

_"No I haven't. I thought I would leave that up to you buddy" I said, giving him a pat on the chest as I stood up and left him alone_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I got home from another hard days work and collapsed on the bed. I missed Roman so much and no amount of phone calls or texts could compare to him actually being here with me. I had made the decision to come back home because I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't want to depend on someone else financially and I couldn't face telling Seth that I wasn't coming on tour with him anymore. He would have tried to make me stay and I needed to go back to work; it was just the right thing to do_

_I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I smiled as I saw Roman's name on the caller ID_

_"Hey" I answered, grinning like an idiot_

_"Hi baby girl" Roman replied, his voice causing my stomach to flutter "I've got some good news for you" he said_

_"You have?" I asked_

_"Yes. WWE have expressed interest in you. They want you to be a backstage interviewer" Roman said_

_My jaw went slack and I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly. WWE, the biggest and most successful wrestling company in the world were interested in little old me!!_

_"Mia did you hear me baby?" Roman asked_

_"Yeah I heard you. I'm just - I just can't believe it" I said_

_"Hunter and Stephanie called Seth into a meeting and asked him about you. They said that if you agree and everything goes well they will put you into a story line with one of us" Roman revealed_

_"I can't believe this babe. This is. It's just so much to take in" I said_

_"This could be so perfect for us baby" Roman pointed out_

_I could hear Seth's voice in the background and i rolled my eyes; even though nobody could see me_

_"Seth wants to talk to you and give you all the details I'll be back in a moment baby" Roman said as he handed the phone to Seth_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I watched as Seth took the phone into his room and gave Mia all the details, waiting anxiously for him to return so that i could speak to her again_

_"Hey man'' Dean's voice distracted me for a moment and I turned my head around to see him sitting down next to me'_ _'I'm sorry about earlier bro. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. You've just been so down lately and I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit that's all" he said_

_"I know you were and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that man" I replied as I held out my fist for him to pump_

_"Cool. So what's going on?" Dean asked pumping my fist_

_I looked into the room Seth was in and he gave me a thumbs up_

_"Mia's coming home. That's what's going on" I said with a wide smile on my face_

 


	14. ''My god, I've missed you Mia!''

[An hour later]

_\- Roman's POV -_

_Today was the day that I was going to see Mia again and I could hardly wait as I tried to preoccupy myself. I was waiting for her in my Hotel room and I knew that she would be here in about an hour as Seth's texted me, telling me that they were at WWE HQ. I couldn't wait to see her again. I missed the way she smelt, I missed being able to kiss her and hold her close to me, I missed her smile, I missed her touch, I missed everything about her and I just had to be patient_

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I had arrived at WWE Headquarters and Seth was waiting for me as promised. He gave me a hug and we caught up for about half an hour before going into one of the officers to get my contract signed_

_''Welcome to WWE sis'' Seth said as we left headquarters and made our way towards his car_

_''Thanks'' I said with a wide smile_

_''You alright?'' Seth asked as he got into the car and started the engine ''There's no need to be nervous you know. I wouldn't let you sign anything unless I knew that everything was okay'' he said as he drove out of the parking lot_

_''I know'' I replied ''It's not that'' I replied_

_''You anxious to see Roman?'' Seth asked as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised_

_He knew me to well and he was right. I was anxious to see him; not because I didn't want to but because I was worried that he might not want to be with me anymore._

_''Mia?'' Seth nudged_

_I turned my head to look at Seth ''I'm just worried that he may have gone off me. We've been apart for so long and he could have any girl he wants......''_

_''Mia. He loves you. He's been driving me and Dean mad for the past month, talking about you none stop. You're all he thinks about and he hasn't even looked at another girl i promise you'' Seth said_

_''Really?''_

_''Yes really. He's been like a lost puppy without you, so stop freaking out and go and put him out of his misery'' Seth said as the car came to a holt and he turned off the engine_

_I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that we were already at the Hotel. I pulled myself together and Seth retrieved my suitcase and handed it to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before getting back into the car and driving off. I checked in and got into the elevator, checking my appearance in the mirror as it started to ascend_

_\- Roman's POV -_

_She's on her way bro. Just dropped her off ;-)_

_My heart started to pound out of my chest as I read Seth's text and I opened the door and waited in the doorway for her._

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I got out of the elevator and made my way down the hallway towards his room. As I turned the corner, the sight in front of me made my knees weak. There he was. Only a few foot in front of me, with a huge smile on his face, with his arms held out for me. I smiled back at him and started to run towards him, pulling my suitcase along with me as I reached him and leapt into his arms, holding on to him like my life depended on him as he held onto me and pulled me close to him_

_''My god, I've missed you Mia'' he mumbled as he buried his head into my neck_

_''I've missed you too baby'' I replied as he reluctantly put me down and took hold of my suitcase, dragging it into the room and kicking it shut behind him as he slowly made his way towards me and lifted me up with ease as he kissed me and lead me towards the bedroom_

 


	15. ''Will you marry me?''

[The next morning]

_\- Mia's POV -_

_I woke up and turned over, smiling as I saw Roman laying next to me, I had missed him so much and I couldn't wait to start this new journey in my life with him by my side. I laid there and watched him sleep, thinking back to the day when we first met and how I practically fell in love with him from the moment I saw him. I remembered how Seth reacted when we first got together, I remembered the day that me and Roman finally got together, I remembered when we first kissed and when we spent the night together for the first time. I remembered the day he told me he loved me and how I felt. I had never been more happy and Roman is the type of man I've always wanted to be with. Nothing else matters when I'm with him and everything in my past is forgotten when he holds me in his arms._

_\- Roman's POV -_

_I felt Mia softly touch my face and I smiled, leaning into her touch as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. It was so nice to be able to hold her and have her with me after all this time apart. I don't feel complete when she's not with me and I never want to be with anyone else. She came into my life and completely knocked me off my feet, I remember thinking how beautiful she was when I first met her and how she had my heart, from the moment she smiled at me. Love was futile until I met her._ _I felt her kiss me and I placed my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into me as I deepened the kiss_

_"Mmmm morning baby girl" I said as I pulled away_

_"Morning baby" she replied with a smile_

——————————–

_\- Seth's POV -_

_Mia was in a meeting and me and Dean were getting ready for our match in our Locker Room_

_"Hey bro. Have you seen Roman today?" Dean asked as he tapped his wrists_

_"No why?" I asked_

_"No reason. Just thought he'd be here by now that's all" Dean shrugged_

_Dean and I had hardly seen Roman since Mia arrived but it wasn't like him to be late for a show. He'd usually be the first one to be dressed and ready to go. Just as me and Dean were finishing up, Roman walked in and I turned around to look at him, noticing that he was already dressed and was holding a small black bag in his hand_

_"Hey guys" he said with a huge smile on his face_

_"Hey" Me and Dean said as I started to lace up my boots_

_"Where have you been bro?" Dean asked_

_"Oh I got dressed before I came here. I had to pick something up on the way here, so I thought I'd save myself some time" he replied as he walked over to me and pulled a small velvet box out of the bag_

_"Seth. I need you're help bro" Roman said_

_"Um okay" I replied, with a look of confusion on my face_

_"Tell me something. Do you think Mia will like this?" he said as he opened the box to reveal a Radiant Cut Blue Diamond engagement ring_

_"Wait a second, are you going to propose to my sister?" I asked as I looked at the ring_

_"Yeah that's the plan" he confirmed_

_"Since when? I mean I'm pleased for you and everything and I know that she will love the ring but when did you decide all this?" I asked as Dean walked over to us and took a look at the ring, shaking his head approvingly_

_"Well I've been thinking about it for a while now actually and it wasn't until she went back home that I realized just how lost I was without her, and now that she's back. I never want her to leave my side again. She's the only woman I ever want to be with" Roman gushed as me and Dean listened_

_"Well" I said as I reached my hand out to him, shaking it as he placed his hand in mine "I couldn't of asked for a better brother in law" I laughed as I pulled him into a hug_

[A few hours later]

_\- Mia's POV -_

_It had been a long day and my feet were aching as I made my way into the Hotel Room that me and Roman were staying in. I stepped inside and kicked off my shoes, gasping as I saw the sight that was waiting for me. The bed was decorated with red rose petals and there was a bucket with a bottle of Champagne chilling inside, with a box of my favorite chocolates placed beside it. Vanilla scented candles were lighting up the room, and as I made my way towards the bathroom, I saw that there was a bath waiting for me. It was the most romantic thing I had ever seen and I had a huge smile on my face as Roman walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me, the smell of his cologne filling my nostrils as he kissed my neck_

_"Surprise baby girl" he purred as I leant back into his touch_

_"This is beautiful Roman" I replied as I turned around and kissed him_

_"Take a bath and relax baby. Dinner will be ready for you when you get out" he said as he made his way back to the kitchen area_

_I felt like the luckiest girl in the world and I did what he said, resting my aching body in the bath as he prepared our food_

\- Roman's POV -

_Me and Mia had dinner and I lead her over to the bed, pouring out two glasses of champagne and handing one to her as we toasted to our future. She finished the drink and I took the glass from her, taking hold of her hand and getting down on one knee. My heart was beating out of my chest as I looked up at her_

_"Mia. From the moment I met you I knew that you were someone special, you took my breath away and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else but you. I want to grow old with you, I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you by my side every morning. I never knew what love was until I met you and if you'll have me, I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.........Mia Rollins. Will you marry me?"_ _I opened the box and presented the ring to her as she burst into tears and started to shake_

 _"YES!!" she screeched, jumping into my arms as I stood to my feet "I love you so much Roman" she said as i span her around and placed her onto her feet gently._ _I slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her softly_

_"It's so beautiful Roman" Mia said as she admired her ring, holding her hand up level with her face as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me_


End file.
